The Change of a Malfoy
by The Steppy One
Summary: Something has changed in Scorpius Malfoy and Rose wants to know why. More than that, she wants to know if it's okay to try and get to know the changed Scorpius or should she stay away? Thankfully her mum has some advice.


**Well hi! No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, I am still around and writing! I've had a couple of large writing projects that I've had to concentrate on (24,000 and 32,000 words!) but they're done and out of the way, so I'm back and determined to be writing more. As ever, I can't promise anything, random crap does tend to find me quite well, but I have the best intentions to write more this year after my dismal writing year last year!**

**This fic came about because I wanted to thank my beta, Shannon for looking through the 32,000 word piece I did because she turned it around in a ridiculously quick time, it's not even her OTP and she was just generally awesome. She's one of the best Rose/Scorpius writers around so I wanted to write Rose for her. I really enjoyed writing this and intend to explore Rose's character more.**

**If you could let me know what you think it would, as ever, be much appreciated.**

**Ta muchly, Step :)  
**

**The Change of a Malfoy**

I really think Mum was exaggerating when she enthused about how interesting Arithmancy was. It's useful, of course it is, but really only History of Magic is more boring than this. Well _recent_ History of Magic isn't, but it does make studying easier when you can ask your mum, dad and your uncle for first hand accounts of the war which they were pivotal in. It also helps you get really good grades in said subject. However the rest of it does become tedious.

I've gone off on a tangent, haven't I?

My point being that O.W.L level Arithmancy is incredibly boring and I'm sitting here not revising for it. Thing is I'm not concentrating on my Arithmancy revision because it's boring, I'm not concentrating on it because I have something else on my mind. Or rather someone.

At first my… _interest_ in the rather irritating Scorpius Malfoy was because of that, he was irritating. In fact I think he was the most irritating person I had ever had the misfortune to meet. At the young age of eleven I had been told by mum not to have any preconceived ideas about any of the people I would meet during my time at school. Yes, she had hated Draco Malfoy and all that he stood for, but I was firmly told a week before I left for school that I was not to judge people by their parents. Mum said that people would have preconceived ideas about me because of who my mum and dad were and that I wouldn't like it if people didn't get to know me because of that. So I didn't judge Scorpius Malfoy like I probably would have done had Mum not talked to me. But I really should have done because he was a complete arse from day one.

Arrogant, cocky, a ridiculous smirk on his face whenever he looked at me and bullying people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I stayed out of his way and tried my hardest to ignore him when I had the misfortune to be in the same room as him.

By second year, he was still a dickhead, but that year he decided to make it his mission in life to piss me off and wind me up something chronic. Don't worry, I didn't sit back and let him bully me, I gave back what I got, names, comments, I perfected my sarcastic smirk and I may have hexed him a couple of times.

Mum was not impressed that I went from not having a single owl sent home from school about me in first year, to nineteen in second year. What can I say? I'm a perfect mix of my dad's temper and my mum's sarcastic wit.

Third year he left me alone. In fact, he dropped off my radar completely. After the first week when we had one… _altercation_ when he pushed into me in the corridor – he protested someone pushed him as opposed to walking into me on purpose – I didn't see him. Well, I saw him at lunch with his friends and I saw him in lessons and I had the misfortune of playing against him at Quidditch. But even then, he didn't single me out or anything. Granted, he seemed a little proud of himself when he had thrown the Quaffle – seemingly at his team mate – and it had hit me square in the face but apart from that, nothing. It annoyed me that he had seemingly changed, because… well, this is a little embarrassing, but I think I'd enjoyed fighting with him. Don't ask me why, but maybe he challenged me, or something equally as ridiculous. Maybe I liked being taken out of my comfort zone and seeing how I fared when I did. I didn't let myself think that I _missed _him. That would be ridiculous.

Last year was weird. Okay _he_ was weird. He was, _normal_ and by that I mean he seemed to just be… I can't really explain it. He laughed with his friends, but they were different friends, still Slytherins but not the fuckwits he had hung around with previously, I saw him help a first year with some work he was stuck on in the Great Hall during lunch and he let one of his friends cry into his shoulder about her break up with her boyfriend. I won't ever admit to hearing that. We were in the library between the bookshelves and I heard everything. I know I should have walked away and given them their privacy but I needed to see how he would react and find out whether Scorpius Malfoy was a different person.

I think that was where my i_nterest_ sparked. I didn't and still don't understand how someone can change so much. Some people insist that they can change, but those who have to insist it, generally have to do so because they find it too easy to slip back into their old self.

And then fifth year arrived. We still play Quidditch on opposite teams and he shook my hand along with everyone else's when we beat them in November. There was no death grip around my fingers, no comment about the three shots on goal I missed in a row (for my pride I have to point out that I missed no others in the match) and he even managed a 'good game' comment before moving on to shake our Seeker Amy's hand.

So here I sit in my kitchen, with parchment, ink and books in front of me, and all I can think about is Scorpius Malfoy. My 'recent history' textbook has been read more frequently than any others, which is ridiculous. As I mentioned I hardly need to revise for that part of the History of Magic O.W.L but I find myself looking for information about his Grandparents and their part in the war. I know the stories Mum and Dad have told me and if I could I would spit at the feet of his Grandfather, but I can't because he died a couple of years ago. I can't help but think that his death had a lot to do with Scorpius's change of behaviour, but unless I ask him I'll never know.

It's the twenty third of December and this is my last day of peace and quiet until the family madness starts. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas time and love spending it with my hundreds of relatives but at the minute I have so much crap running through my mind that I'd love just one more day to try and make sense of it. If Scorpius Malfoy would fuck off out my brain it would make things a lot easier.

'Knut for your thoughts?'

I jump when Mum walks into the kitchen.

'Just revising,' I partly lie.

'Well, considering you haven't written a single word or turned the page in your Arithmancy book for the past…' I watch as she stares at he clock for a few seconds, 'twenty seven minutes, I'd say there was something other than your O. on your mind.'

I sigh, knowing I've been rumbled.

'Do you think people can really change who they are? Or will they eventually fall back into who they used to be?'

Mum sits opposite me at the table and manages to find space for the two mugs of Hot Chocolate she has just made.

'No marshmallows?' I ask with a small pout.

She rolls her eyes and flicks her wand at the cupboard behind me. A second later there are mini marshmallows floating in both mugs. I grin.

'Thanks, Mum.'

'You're welcome. And as to your previous question, I think it depends entirely on the person. Some people don't change as such, but they learn to do things differently. Like your dad and I changed small habits so we didn't wind each other up quite so much on a day to day basis. We've changed but we haven't. Experience will change people without them realising, you can't do anything about that. Some people see things in themselves that they realise they don't like and they do change them.'

'But do you not think that eventually they will go back to the way they were before they changed?'

I watch as she takes a sip of her drink, I do the same.

'I think you have to decide that on an individual basis. Honestly I think you can generally say that traits of their behaviour may crop up from time to time. Like your dad has a short temper, over the years he's worked at not letting things bother him so easily, but when his family or friends are in danger or hurt, then he gets angry very quickly. Overall, he's better at it, but no one's perfect and they will occasionally slip up. It doesn't mean they're slipping back to their old ways, it just means we all make mistakes.'

I nod.

'Are you talking about anyone specific?' she asks.

I look at her and wonder if I can tell her. She knows about the constant issue me and Scorpius had in second year, of course and I'm guessing she's realised I don't really see him anymore, because for one, the owls from school stopped and for another I've not shouted my mouth off at him when talking about him anymore.

'I think that someone I know has changed, but I just can't quite believe that it's genuine. I want to because it will mean there's one less dickhead-'

'Rose.'

Dad lets me swear when Mum's not in the room; Mum doesn't let me, ever.

'Sorry, there's one less infuriating prat in the world and making people miserable. It's just he did that very well for a long time and I find it hard to believe he's changed.'

She nods and I'm sure a small smile crosses her face but when she looks at me, it's gone.

'So Scorpius seems to have turned over a new leaf, does he?'

I blink at her.

'How did you know…?'

'Give your old mum some credit, please, Rose! Never have you disliked someone so much as you did Scorpius Malfoy and then hardly mention him a couple of years later. Plus, I may have noticed that your Recent History book falls open at the page reserved for the Malfoy family.'

'I thought you didn't like my Recent History textbook!'

'I don't! I don't think it's a good idea to have books in a school, which has content that affect the students there so directly. Thankfully you two and your cousins seem to be able to cope with that, but it shouldn't have been presumed that you would.'

'So you looked in my textbook, why?'

I have to smile because she looks uncomfortable.

'If you must know, I read one of your O.W.L practice papers and didn't know the answer to one of them!'

I laugh and she smiles.

'I'm right, though, aren't I?'

I nod, there's no point in denying it. Apart from one apparent hole in her recent history knowledge she's far too intelligent for my own good.

'He's just so different! He cares about people and helps people and he's got a new group of friends who aren't complete-'

'_Rose!_'

'I haven't sworn yet!'

'And now you won't!'

I sigh and roll my eyes.

'He's now got a group of friends who aren't complete arses and he's just… _normal_! It's very unnerving!'

She smiles.

'Do you have any theories as to why his behaviour has changed?'

I shrug.

'Maybe his Grandfather dying had something to do with it.'

She nods.

'Considering the way he used to bully Draco I wouldn't be surprised if both Draco and Scorpius are… don't think me heartless by saying this, Rose, but maybe they're better off without him around.'

I nod. I know from conversations I've heard between my parents and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny that Lucius Malfoy was a complete wanker to his son and it wouldn't be the greatest stretch of the imagination to presume he was the same to Scorpius.

'So he's changed but you don't know whether he's genuine.'

'I just had him sussed, you know? I knew he was nasty and a bully and just _awful_ and now I don't know what to think! He's not allowed to mess with my head like this! It's just _rude_!'

Mum snorts into her mug and has to put her hand over her mouth to stop her spouting Hot Chocolate over my schoolwork. She recovers and smiles.

'Why does it matter if he's changed? Do you like the new Scorpius Malfoy?'

I blush. I honestly don't know the answer to that question. He's good-looking and fit. Even when he started school you could tell he was going to be gorgeous. This was irritating enough, how dare someone who is a complete twat be so nice to look at? It wasn't fair at all. But now he seems to be a normal human being so there's no reason not to like him. Merlin he's irritating!

'Maybe. He's gone from being someone who I used to enjoy fighting with for some weird reason to someone who I think I could be friends with.'

'Just friends?'

'Mum! Please!'

She laughs again.

'Oh come on Rose, he's very good looking and if he has changed the way he behaves then obviously you're going to be curious about him! There's nothing wrong with that!'

'Aren't you supposed to be telling me I'm not allowed to think about boys until I'm twenty-five years old or something equally ridiculous.'

'No, that's what your dad's for. I'm here to tell you not to be afraid of any feelings you might have but to be careful.'

'Oh, Merlin save me, please!' I put my head on my arms and close my eyes, I hope to everyone listening that we aren't about to have a reprise of the sex talk.

'I meant with your heart, Rose, although a general reminder to be careful can never go amiss!'

'How do you mean?'

'I mean, if you like Scorpius but aren't sure if he has changed then talk to him, get to know him, maybe even test him occasionally. Don't play mind games, that's never a good idea. But you could just come right out and ask him what happened to make him change. You never know, he could tell you straight off and you could go from there, or he could tell you to mind your own business.'

'Why would he tell me what's happened to him, if anything has? He hasn't spoken to me since the Quidditch match and even that was only a 'good game' comment and a hand shake.'

'Has he ever paid you a compliment before?'

I shake my head and swallow my mouthful of melted marshmallows and Hot Chocolate.

'No, I made a mental note that this was definitely the first.'

'Well then, maybe that was his way of building a bridge between you. He won't have forgotten your second year, Rose, none of us have that pleasure.'

'Mum, Hugo surpassed my amount of owls in his first seven months at school, why won't you let this go?'

'Because I expected it from him! You were supposed to be the good one!'

I raise my eyebrow, something I learned from her.

'The good one? Mum you helped smuggle an illegal dragon out the country!'

'That's neither here nor there!'

'You helped Sirius Black and a doomed Hippogryff escape.'

'Neither's that!'

'Broke into the Ministry, twice,' I hold up two fingers, 'Gringotts once,' another finger went up, 'Hogwarts,' another.

'Rose Weasley I'll hex your fingers together in a minute!'

I snort and she tries to suppress a smile.

'I think my original point was that it's up to you whether you get to know him. I told you not to judge him and you didn't until he showed you himself what he was like. If he has changed, maybe it's the right thing to do to re-evaluate.'

I nod.

'Dad won't be happy.'

'Rose you could start going out with most decent, gracious and gentlemanly boy in the entire school and your dad won't like it, but he's allowed to worry about you, as am I, but I'm allowed to tell you to do what you think is right. Your judgement rarely fails you, Rose, let it guide you again.'

I smile.

'Thanks, Mum.'

'You're welcome. Just give me some warning if you become more than friends with Scorpius, okay?'

I can't help but blush again.

'I will.'

'Good. Now, you've been in here all morning and all afternoon, therefore you get the evening off. How about you do practice questions for the next forty-five minutes until dinner is ready and then leave it until next week?'

I nod. As much as Dad and Uncle Harry roll their eyes at my revision timetable, which Mum helped me with, it works really well for me and I still get some down time.

'What's for dinner?'

'Nothing that has anything that we'll be eating over the next three days.'

'That doesn't leave a lot of choice, Mum!'

'I know, I think it eliminates everything but pasta.'

I nod and smile. She tidies away our mugs and ruffles my hair as she walks behind me.

'Trust yourself,' she says into my hair before leaving the kitchen.

I smile and rearrange my parchment and find a practice paper to start on. I can concentrate now I have something of an idea what to do about Scorpius. Maybe a last minute Christmas card would do, if not I'll talk to him at school. But before then I have revision to finish and Christmas to survive.

And I have all year long to get to know Scorpius Malfoy.

Providing he's not a complete wanker, of course.


End file.
